Here We Go
by crazykelly101
Summary: Sequel to Here I Go. Join Spencer, Lindsey, Aria, Lexie, and the team as they overcome obstacles on the road to happiness.
1. Chapter 1

***IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HERE I GO, PLEASE READ THAT BEFORE BEGINNING THIS STORY, OR YOU WILL BE LOST/CONFUSED! THANKS SO MUCH!***

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Criminal Minds, even though I wish that I did. Everything belongs to CBS!**

**Hope you all will enjoy the sequel to Here I Go! Original characters that I created: Lindsey Parker, Aria Parker, Lexie Reid, and Baby _ Reid. **

* * *

Chapter One

Lindsey's POV

It had been four weeks since Lexie's adoption was finalized, four weeks since I had found out I was pregnant, four weeks since my life had changed. Everything had gone back to normal since then, although my stomach had gotten slightly bigger. I was feeling huge, even though I was only twelve weeks along. I had a doctor's appointment today where we would be having an ultrasound, so I was going to ask the doctor about my suddenly protruding stomach. It was Saturday, so Aria didn't have school, so we decided to take the girls to the appointment with us.

After wrestling the girls into the car, the drive to the OB-GYN office seemed so short. Lexie refused to walk, causing Spence to have to carry her. Ever since her birthday party, she had been super clingy, more than usual. Aria held my hand as we walked into the office and were immediately led into an exam room.

"Lindsey," the ultrasound tech said, coming into the room, "It's nice to see you again. And I see you brought some guests with you today."

"Yes," I smiled, "Cara, this is my boyfriend Spencer and our daughters Aria and Lexie."

"So, are you two excited to be big sisters?" Cara asked, looking at the girls as she squirted the gel on my distended abdomen and gently moved the probe around.

Aria nodded and smiled and, as usual, Lexie saw what she did and copied her.

She moved the probe around my stomach, squinting at the screen and looking surprised.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, now worried, as Spencer took my hand in his.

"No," Cara said, "But I'm going to have the doctor come in and double check that I'm seeing what I'm seeing."

A doctor quickly came in and took over the ultrasound, moving the probe around on my stomach, peering at the screen.

"Well," Dr. Everett said, pointing to the screen, "Congratulations. You're having twins!"

"What?!" Spencer and I exclaimed at the same time, not expecting this in the slightest.

"How is that possible?" I asked, "I had an ultrasound at eight weeks and it only showed one baby."

"It appears that one baby was hiding behind the other, which would explain the shadow in your ultrasound picture that we kept on file," Dr. Everett stated, "We have new pictures here for you, and again, congratulations."

"Mommy, what does twins mean?" Aria asked, wide-eyed and smiling.

"It means instead of having a new brother or sister, you could have two brothers, two sisters, or a brother and a sister," I explained, "I'm having two babies."

That got Aria excited.

* * *

We left the office, unable to speak. The drive home, too, was silent. Once we did get home, I decided that I wanted to tell everyone the big news in a special way. Before Spence left to go in to the office, where they were on mandatory stand-down to catch up on paperwork, I told him to invite the whole team over tonight, explaining my idea.

Once the girls and I were alone, we ate some lunch and then went to run the errands necessary to put together my master plan for revealing the twins. We stopped at a photo shop and a craft store, before heading home. I put everything on the table and got Lexie in her high chair eating a snack, leaving Aria to help me out.

I decided to make copies of the ultrasound picture, on which the ultrasound tech had typed, "There are TWO of us!" and I bought seven picture frames, one each for Hotch, Derek, Dave, JJ, Penelope, my dad, and Ali. After putting the picture in the frames, I painted the words **DOUBLE TROUBLE** onto each frame, and then Aria helped me put glitter and a yellow bow on for a finishing touch. Aria then helped me wrap each of the frames, before we put them in the laundry room and finished cleaning up everything.

Aria and Lexie then helped me make cupcakes for tonight and we frosted half of them blue and the other half pink, wondering if anyone would think about the theme.

Soon enough, everyone had made their way to our house, mingling inside since it was raining.

"Does anyone want a cupcake?" I asked, looking at Spence and winking at him, "Aria helped me make them today."

"Well, if Little A helped make them, I definitely need one," Derek answered, fist-bumping Aria.

Everyone ended up wanting one, just what I'd been hoping for. I passed out the cupcakes and everyone ate them, telling Aria and me how delicious they were. Things were going just as I'd hoped they would. Once everyone had finished their cupcakes, I sneaked off to the laundry room with Aria and handed her three of the wrapped up picture frames. She carefully walked back into the room and handed her frames to Derek, Penelope, and Hotch. I handed mine to Ali, Dave, JJ, and my dad, and then sat down next to Spence, Lexie in his lap and Aria sitting next to him.

"What's this about?" JJ asked, looking confused as she held the package in her hands.

"Just open them," I smiled, as Spence took my hand in his.

* * *

Everyone tore into them at the same time. Penelope was the first person to react.

"OMG!" she screamed, running over to hug me, "Two baby geniuses?! Congratulations!"

"That is amazing," Hotch said, smiling, which was a rare occurrence.

"What do you think Dad?" I asked, looking at him, as he hadn't said anything yet.

"I..." he said, tearing up, "I'm really happy for you. And I know your mom is too."

I got up and hugged him, tearing up myself thinking about my mom. It had been four months since she passed away, almost five, and it was still hard to think about.

"So, what do you think they'll be?" I asked, returning to sit down on the couch, my hand going to my not-for-long small baby bump.

"Since the BAU boy curse is still intact," Derek said, "Two boys, for sure."

"BAU boy curse?" I questioned, looking around at everyone.

"Jack and Henry were both boys," JJ answered, "So everyone thinks that only boys can be born to members of the BAU and their spouses. But I think it'll be one of each. That would be nice."

"What about you Dave?" Derek asked, "Are you on team awesome or on team JJ?"

"I'll start my own team," Dave snickered, "Two girls. Then you'd really be outnumbered Reid."

"And I would be perfectly happy with that," Spence smiled.

"Have you two thought about names?" Hotch piped in.

"We have a few in mind," I laughed, "But we don't want to announce them until we find out the genders in six weeks."

* * *

I shared a look with Spence and Hotch, knowing that I needed to tell the team the other news that I had.

"And on the announcement news," I stood up, looking at everyone and smiling, "After a lot of consideration and prayer, I've decided to come back to work, teaching profiling classes at the academy."

"No way!" Derek smiled, hugging me, "Linds is back in the game! I knew you couldn't stay away forever!"

"You're letting her do this Reid?" Dave lightly asked.

"We've talked about it for a while," Spence answered, "She wanted to come back on the team, but that was where I put my foot down."

"Look at Pretty Boy," Derek mocked, "Bringing the hammer down!"

"They'll be lucky to have you," Hotch said, everyone agreeing.

Being here, with the ones that I loved the most, knowing that they loved and supported me, made me feel like the luckiest woman in the world. Everything was about to get crazier though. Thankfully, with my new work schedule, I would be able to drop Aria off at school and pick her up. Lexie would be with my dad while I was at work, something I knew he would enjoy. I still couldn't wrap my mind around it: twins. Two babies, two more mouths to feed, double the diapers, meant double the work. Here we go.

* * *

**I would like to apologize for the length of the chapter but I really wanted to give you guys this first chapter! I have been super busy, but hope that the time between updates is short!**

**For now though, what do you guys think? I hope ya'll enjoyed the first chapter of Here We Go, the sequel to Here I Go. Please review, review, review! Let me know if you have any comments, concerns, ideas, or suggestions about this chapter or future chapters! ~Kelsey**

**I also am writing another fanfiction, a Derek Morgan/OC romance story called An Untraditional Love Story. Check it out and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

***IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HERE I GO, PLEASE READ THAT BEFORE BEGINNING THIS STORY, OR YOU WILL BE LOST/CONFUSED! THANKS SO MUCH!***

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Criminal Minds, even though I wish that I did. Everything belongs to CBS!**

**Hope you all will enjoy the sequel to Here I Go! Original characters that I created: Lindsey Parker, Aria Parker, Lexie Reid, and the twins (Names and genders to be revealed soon!) **

**Special shout-out to Lenika08, TheMysteriousGeek2345, Sarah-Frog-Brothers-Fan, countryfan4life, Greysfan1234, Attack-of-the-Blue-Penguins, notjustadreamer, Guest, Caseybell313, Reid1, Lex, Ravenclaw Slytherin, conleetaylor, xo-WolfGirl-xo, and NeonBunny for their amazing reviews! Keep it up!**

***THIS ENTIRE PROPOSAL SCENE WAS INSPIRED BY MATT AND GINNY (GREATEST MARRIAGE PROPOSAL EVER) I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR IT! ALL BELONGS TO THEM!***

* * *

Chapter Two

Lindsey's POV

_**Six weeks later...Lindsey is now eighteen weeks pregnant with twins. **_

Tonight, I was finally getting out of the house. Ali had invited, or rather forced, Spencer and me to go to the movies with her. My dad graciously agreed to watch Aria and Lexie while we went out.

I was dressed in a pink ruffle tank top that showed off my now quite large baby bump, a gray cardigan, dark wash maternity skinny jeans, and grey TOMS.

Spencer got called in to work last minute and said he wouldn't be home until late, so now he wasn't going and it would be a sister date. Ali and I dropped the girls off at my dad's house before heading to the movie theater. We arrived and got our tickets to see a newly-released chick flick that I had really been wanting to see. When we got into the theater, the lights had just been dimmed. We took our seats in the first row up the stairs, and I could see silhouettes of a lot of other people towards the back of the theater.

The previews started, showing generic, boring looking movies to be released very soon. And then a new preview came on, showing a waterfall, acoustic guitar music playing in the background as the voice of the narrator began to speak, which caught my attention.

* * *

**[Lindsey's Father, Henry as narrator]** _A love story so true, it couldn't have been written._

I sat back in my seat, confused at the sound of what I thought to be my dad's voice. The screen cut to two men sitting down, only their legs visible.

**[Spencer talking]** _I know how much she means to you. I know how much you love her. I know she is your heart._

I knew that that was Spencer's voice and I suddenly became very confused and very emotional.

**[Lindsey's Father, Henry as narrator]** _There comes a time when every father lets his little girl go._

**[Spencer talking]** _I just want you to know that I love her too, and by no means am I trying to steal her away from you._

I was now full on crying, as I realized that this was my dad and Spencer talking at my dad's house in the living room. I couldn't say anything, all I could do was watch.

**[Lindsey's Father, Henry as narrator]** _To another man that loves her as much as he does._

**[Spencer talking]** _I want to spend the rest of my life with her. She is my heart, my friend, my everything._

**[Lindsey's Father, Henry as narrator]** _It's a story about two people who find true love, right around the corner._

**[Spencer talking]** _She is nothing like any woman I've ever met before. And everything I always wanted and more. _

**[Lindsey's Father, Henry as narrator]** _That teaches us, that everyone out there does have a soul mate._

**[Spencer talking]** _I want you to know that I will protect her, honor and respect her and treat her the way she deserves to be treated._

**[Lindsey's Father, Henry as narrator]** _And that every true love story isn't in the movies._

**[Spencer talking]** _I didn't even know what real love is, but she is showing me and teaching me everyday. She is the most amazing mother to Aria and Lexie, and I know she will be to the twins as well. I can't imagine spending my life without her. It might be old fashioned, it might not even be necessary but it's important to me and I know it's important to your daughter that I do this as well. I'd like to have your blessing, sir. May I have your daughter's hand in marriage? _

"Ali, that's Spencer," I said, turning towards her and shaking her arm, as I pointed at the screen, "That's Spencer and dad."

"Just keep watching," she smiled, and that's when I realized she was in on the whole thing.

**[Lindsey's Father, Henry]** _You have my permission for her hand in marriage, and I would love to have you as a son-in-law._

The shot then zoomed out as the two men shook hands and hugged, letting me now be able to fully see Spencer and my dad. The tears were falling like crazy now.

_**(Coming Soon From Universal Studios, Making the Movies Jealous starring Spencer Reid and Starring Lindsey Parker.)**_

**[Lindsey's Father]** _Well, what you waiting for?!_

* * *

Spencer then ran out of the house and got into his car. The next thing I saw was him pulling into the movie theater parking lot and running inside. He bought a ticket and then ran down the hall until he reached the door of the theater that we were in. He took a deep breath and then opened the door.

I really began to cry as Spencer walked in, looking nervous, Derek behind him with a video camera.

He walked over to me and took my hand, pulling me out of my seat as he got down on one knee.

"Lindsey, you mean everything to me, and I mean that. I love you and Aria and Lexie and these two babies that we created together. Will you give me the honor and will you marry me?" Spencer said, tears in his own eyes.

"Yes," I smiled, as I took off the promise ring he had given me so long ago, and he replaced it with a gorgeous diamond ring.

The people in the theater stood up and began to cheer and whistle. Looking around, I realized that everyone in the theater was friends or family. The BAU team was seated at the top with my dad and Aria and Lexie. Kyle and the girls were sitting by them too. Even Katie and Makenna were here. I was seriously overwhelmed.

* * *

_**The next day...**_

Today was the day! We were going to find out what the twins were and we were so excited. We drove to the ultrasound clinic with Aria and Lexie. The BAU team, my dad, and Ali and Kyle would be meeting us there. They were all going to be in the room with us when we found out. It was going to be a tight squeeze, but in the end, it would be worth it to have everyone we loved in one place to find out.

Before I knew it, we were all in the room and the tech was maneuvering the probe around on my stomach, as she found the first baby.

"Alright, so this is Baby A," she said, "It is a perfect size and I'm happy to say that it is a boy."

Everyone cheered, Derek being the loudest, as his BAU boy curse stayed intact.

"Moving on to Baby B," the tech said, "This one is a little smaller than the brother but that's totally normal in a twin pregnancy. And your little one is a girl."

Again, everyone cheered, JJ being the loudest this time, as she had predicted the genders of the babies. She poked fun at Morgan, who seemed upset at his loss.

* * *

We went out to lunch with the team before heading home. Lexie went down for a nap right when we got home and Aria sat at the kitchen table and colored, as Spencer and I sat on the couch, my hand holding his on my stomach as our little boy ferociously kicked.

"So, what are we going to name these two?" I asked, looking at Spencer with raised eyebrows.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'd like our daughter's middle name to be after my mom," Spencer shyly replied.

"You know, her kicks are really light, like a bird fluttering its wings," I stated, "What about Wren Diana?"

"I think that is beautiful," Spencer agreed as he gave me a kiss, "Now, what about our little monster here?"

Our little boy kept kicking as I said,"I was thinking that his middle name could be Gideon."

"Are you sure?" Spencer questioned, knowing that I knew that Gideon was an influential person in his life.

"Yes," I smiled, "Now, why don't you think of a first name for him?"

Spencer took a minute to think as the boy kept kicking.

"Callum Gideon Reid," Spencer proclaimed, "What do you think?"

"Perfect," I replied, smiling, "Everything is perfect."

* * *

**I would like to apologize for the time between updates! School started and I got really busy, but I hope that updates will become regular soon!**

**For now though, what do you guys think? I hope ya'll enjoyed the second chapter of Here We Go, the sequel to Here I Go. Please review, review, review! Let me know if you have any comments, concerns, ideas, or suggestions about this chapter or future chapters! ~Kelsey**

**I also am writing another fanfiction, a Derek Morgan/OC romance story called An Untraditional Love Story. Check it out and review!**

**I am also writing an NCIS fanfiction called It Started with Coffee, featuring Timothy McGee and an original character that I have created named Willow Jackson. It is a romance/drama/crime story. Check it out and review!**


End file.
